Oblivious Fate: The Fight for the Crystal
by yorumiko
Summary: They had done everything they could for their kingdoms, but it was still not enough. To secure the Crystal, both had to fight for it, even if they had to kill each other. *my gift to roru for the holiday exchange thread and for her bday,AU,taken from OF


**a/n:** _this is my birthday present to rorudesu-chan. happy birthday, des *throws confetti*. though, i am a bit too early. this story is just my own interpretation on how the last fight for the crystal would be. roru needed some inspiration and i needed some writing action. don't worry, by the way. the story has no spoilers for the original Oblivious Fate. i hope you enjoy the story!_

**disclaimer:** _i don't own ffvs13 or Oblivious Fate_

* * *

*

*

*

**Oblivious Fate: _The Fight for the Crystal_**

_by: Yorumiko_**_  
_**

*

*

A blood field.

Everything was red. The wind howled in dismay, carrying and spreading its misery. The sky cried and mourned for the dead. The gray heavens fell silent as the crimson lake grew and covered the land. The wispy air tasted of cold, decaying flesh.

Growing and growing, the crimson lake brought each soldier a nightmare to tell. The horrors of that day would forever scar the world and blame man for his selfishness.

Each dead man will not rest. Even in death he will haunt his enemies. His cold corpse will forever stay in his foe's memories, making him unforgettable.

His heart finally grew dead with the never ending battle. He wielded his sword with such amazing strength and crushed his enemy's bones with one swift move. No one could stop him.

He squint his eyes and she finally appeared, peering out with her rapier in hand. Her once porcelain-like skin was now covered in scars of battle. Shrouded, her yellow hair was a disgusting tint of red. It seemed she, too, grew cold with the war.

He breathed as his eyes followed her small movements. Swiftly, she moved her leg forward, bent her knees ad stretched her hand forward. The tip of her rapier accusingly pointed at him.

Slowly, she snapped her brows. Her sharp, azure eyes hissed at him. "Caelum scum," she gritted her teeth. The taste of revenge burned her lips. "I will never forgive you!"

He dropped his gaze and watched as the muscle in his arm hardened. With one arm he raised Hakai, his sword, with ease. "Tenebrae will fall with your ill-fated demise, Princess Stella."

He leaped forward and brought both hands around Hakai's hilt. Quickly, Stella stepped back and watched as Hakai landed on the ground, blowing chunks of earth upon her face. The gear inside Hakai's engine revolved and clanged.

With one, smooth stroke, Noctis wielded his sword in the air. He quickly did a side slash and felt the smooth blade graze Stella's forearm. He made a hole on Stella's sleeve and successfully cut her skin open.

Stella felt her wound throb. She swung her rapier and surprised the prince with a flawless slit across his left cheek. He abruptly raised his wielding arm. Quickly noticing, Stella bent down and avoided Noctis' attack. She placed her hands down and let her left knee touch the earth. She stretched her right leg and kicked the side of Noctis' leg. Noctis tumbled down and had his back land first.

While her enemy was still down, she stood and raised her elbow. Noctis noticed the sharp end of the rapier. He grabbed Hakai and placed it before his chest. He and Stella heard the rapier and Hakai clang in unison as the rapier's deadly end met with Hakai's wide, glimmering blade.

Noctis shoved Stella away. He somersaulted, while his lower body was still on the air, he grabbed the small blade he had from the tiny bag that dangled around his hip. He threw the blade into the air.

Stella felt the blade triumphantly sink into her thigh. She yelped in pain. Blood curled down and tainted her leg. She heard Noctis step forward. He swung his sword in an attempt to attack the blond lady once more. Stella swiftly grabbed her rapier's round body and swung her rapier in front, completely deflecting Noctis' rushed attack.

With Noctis' guard down, Stella took the chance and landed her fist against his diaphragm. Noctis gasped and felt the oxygen exit his system. He took two steps back while clutching his aching diaphragm.

Stella collapsed on her knees and stared horrifically at her bloody thigh. She bit her lip as she twisted the dull end of the stuck blade. She muffled her cry and successfully pulled the blade out. She threw the blade away, while she clasped a hand around her wound.

Now breathing normally, Noctis stood and kicked Stella's rapier away from her grasp. He heard her breathe in deeply. He brought Hakai's jagged end under her chin. "Give up, Tenebraean. You will never get the Crystal as long as I am alive."

"Is that so?" she purred. She hurriedly seized Noctis' wrist and twisted it so. Her eyes followed Hakai's drop from Noctis' grip. From her back pocket, she grabbed a dagger and positioned it on Noctis' neck. "Do not underestimate me, prince."

*

*

*

Arkenis wasn't quite happy with the weather. In his cozy office, he stood erect while he stared outside of his window. Tracing the walls, he noticed the sharp, glistening edge of his katana that neatly hung on a wall. He sighed. "It's time for me to end this." He whispered.

*

*

**END**

*

*

*

**a/n:** _once again, happy birthday, des. _


End file.
